


The Taste Of You

by A_Fringed_Mind



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breastfeeding, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fringed_Mind/pseuds/A_Fringed_Mind
Summary: A one-shot in which Billy can't get over the fact that Steve is pretty hot stuff as he takes care of their child.





	The Taste Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a particular scene from an Italian movie I've seen a few years ago called "Nessuno si salva da solo" (you can't save yourself alone)  
> I hope you'll enjoy the story and please let me know what you think about it.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

## The Taste Of You

 

It was a late November afternoon.  
The rain was falling heavily into the woods and all over the shack.  
On days like this there was nothing better than sitting by the window, watching drop after drop falling down the sky and listening to its beautiful sound.  
Or at least that’s what Steve liked to do. 

After all, he’d had to find some way to entertain himself since he couldn’t leave the shack.  
Getting out of their hiding place was a big no-no now.  
Had been since the day Nathan was born. 

65 days, 4 hours and 22 minutes had passed and Steve remembered every single bit of them. 

The way Billy, Hopper and Joyce had helped him giving birth.  
A cold night in that same shed.  
His muffled screams of pain mixing with Joyce’s incitements to ‘push just a little bit more’.  
The way Hopper kept on pacing anxiously around the small room, waiting for the water to boil.  
How Billy’s strong hand kept on firmly holding his own shaking one while pressing gentle kisses on his clammy temple.

The first time Billy held their son.  
His tears of emotion as he gave Nathan his first bath in a small basin, under Joyce’s instructions.  
Also the first time Steve got to see their baby, just a few instants after they washed him.  
The way his cute blue eyes kept on staring at him as he talked sweet nothings.  
Billy’s blue eyes.

Steve couldn’t help but feeling such mixed emotions.  
He was happy and grateful for his beautiful family.  
Billy and Nathan were more than he could of ever desired to have, yet he felt so trapped in that shack.

He hadn’t been out in over two months because he simply couldn’t.  
Because for a male getting pregnant was not normal.  
Nobody could discover their secret. Just the sheriff and his girlfriend were aware of the situation, and they had to keep quiet in order to protect them.

So Billy spent most of his days working and bringing home necessities, while Steve took care of their child and waited anxiously for daddy to come home. 

 

Steve had been deep in thought staring at the rain, when Nathan started crying.  
Oh, right. It was suckling time. 

He quickly took his shirt off and scooped up Nathan from his crib, snuggling him close.  
“Are you hungry sweetheart?”  
A final loud cry erupted from the baby before Steve attached him to his nipple.  
Then he started to suck loudly and content.

A few minutes later Steve heard “their secret knock” and instantly knew Billy was home.  
The door quietly opened and a smiley Hargrove loaded with groceries appeared.

“Hi princess, how are you and my little munchkin tod-” 

He stopped midsentence, impressed by the sight his boyfriend was offering him.

“Hi babe, we’re good and” he abruptly stopped, trying to understand why Billy seemed to be frozen. “Billy honey, are you ok?”

“I, I just…sorry but I don’t think I’ll ever get over how sexy you look feeding him”

At that Steve said nothing, just gestured for Billy to come closer and Hargrove did just that.  
He dropped the grocery bags on the table and approached his boyfriend, silently kneeling in front of the rocking chair where he was seated.  
Then he gently kissed Nathan’s head and stared at Steve right in the eyes, before asking the feared question.

“Can I, you know…try it?” Still keeping a firm eye contact.

“You’re jealous” Said Steve smiling contentedly.

“Yeah, a lot ‘cause there’s another male sucking you”

Steve kept quiet, breaking the eye contact while Billy kept on staring at him.

“c’mon lemme taste it..” 

Then Harrington made a small smile, keeping his eyes downcast and simply detaching Nathan from the nipple and moving him to suck on the other one.  
The baby made a small protesting noise, but he instantly got quiet again as he got placed by the other nipple. 

Billy then admired the swollen areola in front of his eyes and grinned victoriously before starting to suck on him.

Steve gently caressed Billy’s blonde curls while balancing Nathan in his other arm.

“Easy, slow down” 

He gave Billy one of his big smiles though, reassuring him that he was not in pain.

“so, how’s it?”

Hargrove slowly let the nipple go, watching his boyfriend with a contemplative look.

“It’s kind of…it weirdly tastes like you” He gave him a mischievous smile, while licking his soft lips. “it’s good”

At that Steve said nothing, simply smiled again while staring at his precious Nathan. Their baby.


End file.
